The Blitzkrieg Revolution
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: The band they formed in the abbey had been filled with hope and potential until Boris tore it down. Tala wants to reform in the music industry to show his team have moved on from Boris and BIOVOLT. Set after BEGA.
1. Reformation

-1**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own this anime or anything associated with it beside this story. I do not own any of the songs in this fic and they are all copyrighted to their respective owners.**

**The Blitzkrieg Revolution **

**By EpitomeOfMisery **

**Chapter I: Reform?**

_They hadn't mentioned it since the days of the abbey. Each of them believed it had been over for good long ago. _

The doors to the hospital slid open as he stepped inside, walking silently through the busy halls, never once looking up but still managing to manoeuvre his way through the crowds of people.

Kai stopped outside a door to a private ward, not bothering to knock he reached out for the handle, but stopped.

Crimson eyes blinked as a slight frown of confusion appeared on his pale features. He blocked out the noise of the hospital around him, focusing on the faint voice he could hear inside.

1"_Nare nai shiro ha nigate toiki sae hibiku  
Sora no iro sae shire tara sukuwa reru noni  
Umaku deki nu kokyuu mo itsuka wasure tai  
Sou negaeru tsuyo sa mo hi? Biso-" _

He pushed down on the handle, pushing the door open. "…Tala?"

The red haired Russian looked up to glare at the other. "You could knock, you know?" He said.

"Hn." Kai moved forward into the room, letting the door slip shut behind him. He moved to lean against the wall beside the window, closing his eyes. "I didn't know you still sung," he muttered.

Tala frowned at him from where he saw on the hospital bed. "I've got nothing else to do in this place."

It was silent for a few moments, before Kai spoke up again. "Have they said when you're getting out of here?"

Tala shrugged, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Should be soon. Could even be in the next couple of days," he said, slipping his arms into the crutches and pushing himself up. "Mr Dickenson's the one sorting out all the paperwork and stuff."

He moved to stand beside Kai, looking out the window at the city sparkling in the warm sunlight.

Kai opened his eyes slightly, glancing to the side at his comrade. "You can still sing, Tala," he commented, closing his eyes once again.

The red head smirked, closing his own azure orbs briefly. "And I bet you could still murder that guitar," he replied.

Kai gave no response, standing in his usual position. His slate bangs hung over his face, shadowing his pale features. His arms were crossed, clad in the leather of his black jacket.

Tala's smirk fell, noticing he could just see the edge of the bandages that the jacket mostly hid. He turned back to the window, a slight anger flashing in his icy eyes.

Boris may have been thrown in prison, but it didn't feel like enough. It _wasn't _enough. Not to pay for all the lives Boris had destroyed. It was only a slight compensation of revenge for everything he had done to them.

"Boris used to hate me singing," the red head muttered, turning his head toward the phoenix. "Remember he used to say music was bad because it encouraged us to think for ourselves." Tala scoffed slightly. "Hn. Now the goofball's rotting in jail."

"It's what he deserves," Kai replied, still standing in the same position.

Tala smirked slightly. "Yeah." He turned around to lean back against the wall, his back to the window, taking the wait off of the crutches for a few moments. "So Kai, where are you living now everything's at last moving on?"

The crimson orbs were visible momentarily as Kai gave him a sideways glance. A flash off annoyance seemed to cross his features briefly. "…Tyson's," he replied eventually.

Tala gave a snort of amusement. "I'm sure you're loving that," he drawled.

"Hn."

Tala shook his head at the other, moving back over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I can't wait to get out of here," he said, glancing up at the window. "I guess it was good of Mr Dickenson to give us a room at the BBA. The new building's really improved."

Kai gave no response, the light from the window highlighting his pale skin.

--

"DAICHI!" Tyson yelled, diving after the younger blader. "COME BACK HERE WITH MY POTATO CHIPS!"

Hillary sighed, watching the two boys chase each other around the dojo. She pushed herself up, walking over to where Kenny sat, on the floor, with his laptop in the corner of the room. "Hey, Chief! What you doing?"

Kenny jumped suddenly, lowering the screen so Hillary couldn't make out what was on it. "Oh, h-hi Hillary! I'm just…. Working on Beyblade updates!" He stuttered.

The brunette frowned at him, bending down so her head was on the same level as the brown bush of hair. "No you're not! What are you hiding?!"

Kenny immediately held his hands up in defence. "What? I'm not hiding anything! Don't be ridiculous! What makes you think that!" He babbled.

Hillary frowned, reaching out suddenly and yanking the laptop screen up.

A bright picture of a bubbly aqua-haired girl stared back at her, smiling in a sickly sweet way at the camera.

"Argh! Kenny!" She exclaimed. "What are we going to do with you?! What's so special about that blue haired pop princess anyway?! She can't even sing!"

"What do you mean '_she can't sing'_!" Kenny screeched. "Ming-Ming has the most beautiful voice in the world!"

"Yeah _right_!" Hillary half-yelled. "Kenny! She used to work for Boris!"

Kenny shook his head. "That was all in the past. And beside, Mr Dickenson says she may be promoting the BBA soon!"

"WHAT?!" Hillary bellowed. "That stupid fancy little bimbo is going to be promoting the _BBA_?! Promoting _us_?!"

"Mr Dickenson says she may be marketing for the whole organisation now things are really starting to get back on their feet," Kenny replied, rubbing his ear from where Hillary had yelled right beside him. "It's a campaign that worked for BEGA, so who says it can't help promote the BBA world-wide?!"

Hillary stood straight, turning her had to where Tyson and Daichi were now fighting over the packet of potato chips. "Hey Tyson!" She called. "Have you heard this?!"

Tyson stopped his struggle with Daichi, turning to the only female member of his team. "Huh? Heard what, Hillary?"

"All this stuff about _Ming-Ming_ promoting the BBA!"

"What? Since when?" Tyson walked over, leaving Daichi on the floor, happily pulling open the bag and munching on potato chips.

Kenny looked up at the world champion. "Mr Dickenson told me yesterday. He said the BBA needs some sort of campaign to get people back and interested again, so he said Ming-Ming may be helping to market the company. It seemed an ideal solution since the former team BEGA members have joined our side."

Tyson grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Ah well. We're all one the same side now. So I guess I don't mind having Ming-Ming singing for the BBA. And besides, if the BBA is getting more attention, that of course means the world champ is too!"

Hillary growled in annoyance at the Japanese boy's antics, falling back to sit on the floor beside Kenny.

_--_

"Ready to go, my boy?" Mr Dickenson asked, beaming at the red haired Russian.

Tala gave a slight smirk at the man's cheery attitude, nodding in reply. He followed the elderly man down the sterile white corridors and out of the hospital, easily keeping up despite still being on crutches.

They climbed into the back seat of a waiting black car. Tala cast one last look back at the hospital, glad to finally be out.

--

Kai sighed in frustration, casting a glance at his team-mates squabbling in the corner of the dojo before heading through to his own room.

He slid the wooden door shut behind him, heading over to the low bed. He reached under it, pulling out something long, covered in black material.

The Russian unzipped the side of the case, reaching inside. The crimson plastic glinted in the light, contrasting with the black central design.

He looked the guitar over, already knowing it was in perfect condition. For some reason it had been brought with him from the abbey. When he attempted to run away and later found himself under Voltaire's care, he found his grandfather had for some reason placed the guitar in the corner of his small room.

He smirked slightly, shaking his head before placing the guitar back in it's material casing and sliding it under the bed once more.

--

Bryan and Spencer both looked up, hearing a soft knock on the door. The latter stood up to answer it, opening it cautiously. "…Tala!"

The red head smirked. "Hey guys. Miss me?"

"Didn't know they were letting you out today," Bryan commented.

"Neither did I," their captain replied. "They originally said it would be another couple of days at least."

"Ah well. Good to have you back."

Tala smirked in reply, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm just glad to be out of that place."

"What did you do sitting around all day in there?" Bryan asked, sitting on the table top as Tala seated himself in the nearby chair.

"Nothing much to do," the younger replied. "It took me a couple of days to fix Wolborg with the parts you guys dropped off. Beside that I had nothing to do in the next week. I just watched TV to see how the BBA was going and practiced singing a bit."

Both his team-mates turned to look at him at that.

"You still sing, Tala?" Spencer questioned. "I thought Boris banned us from continuing with anything like that."

Icy blue eyes turned to look at him. "That was in the past. We're no longer under Boris' control, guys. We can do what we like now."

Bryan frowned at his captain. "But we can't exactly pick up where we left off. That was just a game as kids. We were only about twelve or thirteen. We couldn't have become a real band."

Tala turned to him with a full-on glare. "Who says we couldn't have? Who knows what we could have achieved without Boris telling us what to do all the time? We can achieve all that now."

"You want us to try the whole music scene again?" Bryan scoffed. "We weren't that good, Tala. And beside, everyone's hooked up on that pop-princess."

Tala lowered his gaze, now glaring at the floor. "We could surpass her easily. She's just a has-been solo act. We _were_ good guys. And we could be even better now there's nothing holding us back."

"Get real, Tala." Bryan stood up. "_We're _different now. The fans won't accept us as a band now they know us so well as bladers. It won't be like that one time performing in the market square."

"We were young then so I don't see why now we won't be even better than that. If a small crowd from Moscow liked us, I don't see why the rest of the world can't, too."

Bryan shrugged, picking up Falborg. "We're bladers now. And even if we did try it, you tell me where we're going to get a set of decks with a synthesiser and a drum kit from. Kai may still keep that guitar knocking around, but the rest of us couldn't take it with us."

"You can buy them, Bryan. I'm sure Mr Dickenson would help us out."

Bryan turned to glare at him. "We don't need help. We don't need to reform some band we started as a hobby when we were kids." He shoved his blade into his pocket, heading out the door.

Tala sighed, turning to his last team-mate. "What do you think, Spencer?"

The blonde frowned. "Well Bryan's right about finding the instruments, but I don't really know about the rest."

Tala leant back in the chair, closing his eyes briefly. "We need to show everyone that Boris is no longer a part of our lives. We've moved on."

--

Bryan smirked, seeing the solitary figure of Kai Hiwatari standing under the shade of a tree. "Hey," he muttered, leaning on the trunk beside the younger.

"Hn." Kai gave his usual response, keeping his eyes closed.

It was silent for a few moments before Bryan spoke up again. "Tala wants us to reform as a band again."

Kai stayed in the same position, no expression of shock crossed his features, as Bryan had expected. "He can still sing," he replied instead.

Bryan was the one who appeared shocked. "You've heard Tala sing recently?" He frowned.

"Hn. I over heard him when I paid him a visit in the hospital yesterday. I didn't expect him to still have such a good voice."

Bryan smirked to himself. It was rare for Kai to compliment anyone.

The Russian leant back against the tree trunk, thinking Kai's words over. He knew Tala had a definite talent for singing before and if he had maintained it as Kai had said, then maybe they could be some good.

Bryan shook his head, scolding himself for even thinking it. He pushed himself up from the trunk. "It makes no difference whether Tala can still sing or not. Blitzkrieg revolution was dead long ago."

Kai opened his eyes slightly, watching the other Russian walk away.

--_--_

_Featured song(s):_

1 The GazettE- Chizuru


	2. Organizing a Reformation

-1**The Blitzkrieg Revolution **

**By EpitomeOfMisery **

**Chapter II: Organising a Reformation**

Mr Dickenson looked up, hearing the soft knock on the door. "Come in," he called in his usual cheery tone.

The door opened as Kai walked in, head bowed, eyes lowered.

"Ah, good morning, Kai, my boy," Mr Dickenson beamed at the Russian, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"You wanted to see me?" The Russian asked, straight to the point as always.

"Yes," the Chairman started. "You see, to celebrate the reformation of the entire BBA as a now better than every Beyblading organisation for Beybladers worldwide, we have decided to hold a celebratory party for all those who helped in the defeat of the BEGA association and also to welcome our new members to the BBA."

Kai nodded slowly, folding his arms over his chest. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Mr Dickenson leant back in his leather chair, eyes scanning over the solitary teen. "As you know Kai, the BBA's main intention is to tend to the needs of Beybladers world wide. Our main focus being the few select professionals, such as yourself."

Seeing the young man nod, he continued.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to get each of the teams involved and give you all some responsibility by allowing you all to be in charge of the organisation of this celebration."

Crimson eyes opened to regard the chairman. "You want the bladers to organise this party of yours?" He said questioningly.

"Why yes!" Mr Dickenson responded cheerfully. "I think it would be a good activity to help teams that aren't so familiar with each other to form friendships and get to know those outside of their own group of comrades. So, Kai, my boy, I was wondering if I could rely on you to work behind the scenes and supervise this project?"

The Russian narrowed his eyes slightly. "Me?"

Mr Dickenson nodded. "Behind the scenes, as I said. I trust you are responsible enough and I think the role would fit you perfectly. The other don't even have to be aware of your role, if you would so prefer."

Kai studied the elder for a minute, before nodding slowly.

"Excellent!" Mr Dickenson beamed, clapping his hands together. "Shall I show you to the dining room where the festivity will be held?"

Kai stood up in answer, proceeding to follow the chairman out of the door and through the complicated system of corridors.

The reached a large hall, consisting of a large dance floor with tables positioned off to the side. Bright lights illuminated the room, but there were dimming switches and a large selection of disco lights hanging from the vast ceiling.

Kai studied the room carefully, taking in each detail of the wooden polished floor. His gaze landed on a slightly raised stage at the far wall, a variety of instruments sat upon it, including a large high-tech set of decks laid out to the side, completed with a synthesiser.

A slight smirk spread across the Russian's face.

--

"Anyone seen Kai?" Tala asked from his position on the sofa.

Bryan shrugged. "This is Kai we're talking about. He's goes where he likes, when he likes. You of all people should know that by now, Tala."

"Yeah, well even so, I'm going to look for him," Tala announced, pushing himself up with the crutches and heading toward the door.

Bryan huffed in slightly annoyance, reluctantly following his team captain. "Fine, we'll go and find Mr anti-social," he muttered, closing the door behind them.

They made their way downstairs, seeing Mr Dickenson emerge from the large set of double doors where the new main hall was. "Ah, good afternoon, boys!" The chairman said with his usual cheer. "If you're looking for young Kai, I've just left him to inspect the room for the BBA's grand re-opening party."

"Party, sir?" Tala questioned.

Mr Dickenson nodded. "Yes, I do believe that all you kids hard work to get the BBA back on track is worth celebrating."

Both Russian nodded, watching as the chairman excused himself before hurrying away to deal with 'other matters'.

Bryan shrugged it off, opening the large doors and allowing himself and his captain to step through. They were met with the sight of the solitary blader leaning against the wall at the back of the stage at the end of the large room.

"Kai?" Tala said, walking forward. He gazed around at the impressive facility, silently wondering what Kai Hiwatari, of all people, was doing in such a place.

Bryan smirked slightly, stepping onto the raised platform. "Don't tell me you're helping to set up for this _party_," he said.

Kai merely nodded, keeping his eyes shut.

Tala rested the crutches against the wall, limping slightly as he climbed onto the stage, stopping at the microphone that stood centrally at the front.

The door opened once again and Spencer entered the room, immediately spotting his team-mates. "I was wondering where you guys went," he said, joining them on the platform. "What are we doing in here?"

"Kai's organising a _party_," Bryan almost chuckled, eyes scanning over the phoenix.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at their youngest member, shaking his head. "I'm guessing this is one of Mr Dickenson's ideas?"

Kai nodded in reply as Bryan opened his mouth to add something when another voice cut him off.

"_Subete no tsumi wo tsugunai umarekawareba ii _

_Omae ni nokosareta sube wa nanimo nai _

_Saa me wo tojite inori wo sasagereba ii _

_Mou omae ni nokosu kotoba wa nanimo nai…_" 1

The three Russians against the wall turned to the front of the stage, shocked to see their captain gripping the microphone with both hands, his hair shadowing his face.

"…Tala?" Spencer said quietly. "Did you just sing that?" He said, almost disbelievingly.

A slight smirk lined the red head's face as he turned to face his team-mates.

"Why not? Boris isn't here to stop me," he said. "Boris isn't stopping us doing anything anymore. We can pick up where we left off before Boris took it all way from us."

Bryan and Spencer continued to stare at their captain, before Spencer slowly walked over to the drum kit that sat at the back of the stage, picking up the sticks.

"Don't be stupid," Bryan growled. "That was over long ago."

Kai leant casually against the decks in the corner, turning his crimson gaze on the older Russian. "This is five star equipment. There's no harm in giving it a test run and besides, practice makes perfect."

The phoenix casually ran his long fingers over the keys of the synthesizer, playing a quick tune.

"Unless, of course, you're going to at last admit than I can play better than you," Kai added.

Bryan huffed, stalking over to the younger as Kai removed his hand. "I could destroy you and that prissy guitar any day."

Kai gave no reply, walking round and picking up a familiar red and black guitar from behind the decks.

They each took their positions and Tala turned to his team-mates. "What are we going for? Burial Applicant 2?"

The other three nodded as Kai and Bryan began.

Tala closed his eyes briefly, listening to the music behind him as Spencer joined in and beat got louder.

Blue irises opened and he tightened his grip on the microphone.

2 "_Hello, my dear, kill me, gently.  
A burned body doesn't leave you.  
sukuenai to nageku nara shi sae mita darou?  
sono kokyuu no zaratsuki wa gien totorenai ka? _

_furishikiru kishimu neni furue ga yamanu  
nou de rikaishi tsuzukeru itami ni zetsu en wo"  
_

Tala removed one hand from the microphone, throwing one arm out.

"_Die for me for me...,you can't save it.  
Is it wrong? kotaete misete misete  
hora yura yura yura to sono me yurashite  
nagasu namida ni uso wa nai to  
My hand...,eyes...,mind..., and breath.  
sai go ni nokoru no wa yake tadarete kusari hateta kiroku to  
ko mo sukuenu sangai  
_

_torimidasu hishatai no kage zouo to kyoufu wa sakebi atte  
hagare ochita aijou ni naze kono karada made kuchihateru  
akaku warau yami no naka de i wo haku(tsuku) tabi ni koboreta  
sukui you no nai kotoba wa sono zouo to yoku niteiru"_

Kai smirked slightly looking up as he watched each of his team-mates.

"_Furishikiru kishimu neni furue ga yamanu  
nou de rikaishi tsuzukeru itami ni zetsu en wo_

_Hello, my dear, kill me, gently.  
A burned body doesn't leave you.  
ubugoe to himei shiru mimi ni negai wo todoke fukaki soko e  
douka douka sono uramu me ni utsurikomanu you ni shizumete  
fukaku fukaku fukaku fukaku... nidoto kono mi ni furenu you  
soshite warau sono ibitsuna omoi demo_

Forget me me..., you can't save it.  
Is it wrong? kotaete misete misete  
hora yura yura yura to sono me yurashite nagasu namida ga subete uso to  
My hand...,eyes...,mind..., and breath.  
sai go no okizari wa yake tadarete kusari hateta kirokuto  
ko mo aisenu yuri kagou"  


The music faded out as Tala stepped back from the microphone, flicking his hair back from his face. _  
_

It was silent for a few moments, before Bryan spoke up.

"…Told you I was better than you, Kai."

The slate haired youth smirked, closing his eyes as he turned the guitar on it's strap so it hung down his back. He stepped off of the stage, heading toward the door. "I'll meet you guys here tomorrow. You can help me… set up this party."

The door closed behind the phoenix and Bryan leant on the decks, a slight smirk on his place features.

"I guess running through a few songs now and again won't do any harm," he muttered.

--

Hope this chapter wasn't too OOC. I've tried to keep them all in character. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.

_Featured songs:_

1 Gackt- Longing

2 The GazettE- Burial Applicant


	3. Reorganisation

-1**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have been unbelievably busy! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, your feedback has been brilliant. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous two.**

**Also, I have included two of the songs suggested by _Pheonix80_ as I love those songs, too. If anyone else would like to request any songs to be included, feel free to say and I will try to fit them in (because making Tala sing is fun XD). **

**The Blitzkrieg Revolution **

**By EpitomeOfMisery **

**Chapter III: Reorganisation **

The gentle rhythm of the guitar echoed the through the large room, each note rebounding off of the walls and echoing back.

Crimson eyes remained closed in concentration, slender fingers dancing over the strings effortlessly.

Bryan smirked slightly, his gaze moving to the slate haired youth that sat on the edge of the stage, one leg crossed over the other as he concentrated on the instrument. The quiet plucking of the strings giving an almost soothing atmosphere to the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be organizing a party, not playing with that toy of yours," the older Russian said, a hint of amusement in his deep tone.

Kai didn't look up from the instrument, continuing to play each string in the same gentle tune. "…there's plenty of time," he replied simply.

Bryan shrugged, continuing to fiddle with several switches and dials on top of the decks. "I wonder who's using these at the party," Bryan mumbled, more to himself than his fellow blader.

Kai smirked slightly. He knew Bryan was a perfectionist when it came to his music and the older Russian had a habit of picking up on anything he thought was done wrong when he saw another person playing the instrument he had made his own.

The door opened and Bryan looked up, though Kai remained in the same position.

Spencer closed the door behind himself and his captain as they both moved over to the stage, Tala limping only slightly.

"I thought the doctor said you were supposed to stay on the crutches for at least two weeks," Bryan said, watching his captain's movements.

Tala scoffed slightly, climbing onto the stage. "That guy underestimates me. I don't need two poxy sticks slowing me down. I can walk."

Kai adjusted the volume on the amplifier slightly, strumming out a slow set of notes as Tala smirked slightly, taking up the hint, as well as the rest of them as Bryan came in with a series of notes on the keyboard of the synthesizer.

1 "_aaa...zutto kurikaeshiteta zutto kanashimasete bakari datta_," Tala began. "_aaa...kitto anata sae mo kizutsukete boku wa ugokenu mama…"_

The red head waited silently through the instrumental, as his team-mates played around him, coming back in perfectly in time with the music.

_  
"aaa...anata ni fureru koto ga naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?_

_kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshita anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara_

yorisou koto de nuguou to shita wasure kirenakatta hi wo  
anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigitte kureta ne

_ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
kitto kawarazu aishite iru  
ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
kitto kawarazu aishite iru.  
I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to the future which you are... _" _  
_

Kai stepped forward slightly, crimson eyes closed in concentration as long, pale fingers danced over the strings of the guitar. The speed and precision with which the notes were performed were as graceful as his movements in the Beydish.

The others dropped back for a moment, as Kai began to play solely alongside Tala's singing.

"_tsurai koto sae wasureru kurai  
anata wo omotte iru  
aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni  
kogareru mune…_"

_  
_The other instruments came back in as Tala pulled the microphone closer.

"_kake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru douka hitori kiri de nakanai de  
donna ni hanareteite mo shinji aeru futari de iyou _

_douka kono mama waratteitai  
anata wo kizutsuke sasenai de  
toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta  
anna omoi kurikaeshita kunai  
ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
kitto kawarazu aishite iru  
ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
kitto kawarazu aishite iru.  
douka boku dake wo mitsumeteite (I will walk together)  
douka kono te ga tokenu you (I will walk together)_

I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to the future which you are…"

--

Bryan watched with amusement as Kai walled round each table, counting each seat while simultaneously working out which table it would be appropriate to seat each team at.

"Never figured you for a maths genius," the silver haired Russian commented.

Kai merely ignored him, noting something down on a sheet of paper left on one of the tables. The phoenix slotted himself into a seat, continuing to scribble notes onto the page.

Tala left his position on the edge of the stage, taking the seat beside his younger companion and watching him work. The red head raised an eyebrow at the detailed lists and figures. "Why can't that old man do all this himself?"

"He feels it's better to 'get everyone involved'," Kai replied, crimson eyes focused on the page.

Tala huffed. "Can't be bothered in other words," he muttered. The Wolborg master sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"_nani mo iwazuni _

_toki wa nagareru_

_yagate kuru_

_asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru_

_saigo no yoru wa _

_doko ni mo nakute_

_okizari no ore no kokoro o _

_tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru…" _2

Ignoring the singing to his left, Kai continued with his notes, casting a quick look up at Bryan and Spencer both fiddling with their own instruments on the stage. He smirked slightly.

It was good to have the four of them back together again.

--

"PARTY?!" Tyson and Daichi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why yes," Mr Dickenson replied, his usual cheery smile lining his face. "I thought all you kids needed a reward for your hard work at defeating the BEGA association."

"Alright!" Tyson cheered, throwing his fist in the air. "Finally the world champ gets to live the high life!"

Mr Dickenson chuckled at the young boy's antics, leaning back in his seat.

"Excuse me, sir," Kenny said, adjusting his glasses. "But organizing a party for the entire BBA is quite a task. May I ask just how you are going about it?"

"Well, Kenny," the chairman started. "I always say that it's good to get you kids involved with things as much as possible. That way you can have things just how you want them. And actually, I was hoping you and Hillary could assist in the preparations?"

The two brunettes looked at each other, before turning back to the man before them.

"We'd love to," Hilary answered. "Just tell us what we need to do, sir."

"Wonderful!" Mr Dickenson smiled, clapping his hands together. "If you would be so kind as to follow me to the main function hall and I can properly explain what needs doing."

"Hold on," Tyson cut in. "Won't me and Daichi be helping with all this stuff?!"

Mr Dickenson, Kenny and Hilary all exchanged looks at the thought of Tyson and Daichi attempting to organize a party.

The BBA Chairman cleared his throat nervously. "Well… you are the world champions, so I thought that you should be focusing on being the main attraction rather than organizing everything. It would be like planning your own birthday party."

Tyson grinned, ignorant to the excuse. "Oh yeah! Of course! I got to focus on getting ready to please my adoring public!"

Hilary and Kenny sighed in relief, watching as Tyson and Daichi bounded out of the room, arguing over who was more popular.

Mr Dickenson chuckled at the antics, standing slowly and beckoning for the two remaining teens to follow him.

They stood immediately, following the chairman out of the room and through a series of corridors.

Stopping as they turned the corner, Mr Dickenson pointed to the room at the end. "This will be our main function room. We feel it is the perfect location to host such an event." He turned to Kenny. "Now, my boy, if you would be so kind as to follow me. I think I have the perfect job for you. I'm afraid you would be working in a different room to the others, but I cannot think of anyone else to work with these lines of technology on such short notice. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, sir!" Kenny chirped immediately, buzzing at the idea of working with such high class technology as the BBA possessed. He didn't even care if it wouldn't be anything to do with Beyblading.

"Wonderful!" The Chairman beamed. "And Hilary, I was thinking you would do well as our chief decorator."

Hilary smiled immediately. "I would love to, Mr Dickenson, sir."

He nodded, pointing in the direction of the doors at the end of the corridor. "You'll be helping out in there. Everything you need can be found in the cupboard at the back of the room. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Hilary headed in the inclined direction as Mr Dickenson left with the Chief in tow.

Reaching the door, the brunette girl took hold of the handle, before stopping suddenly to focus on the noise coming from inside.

"_osanakigoro yume mita mirai yosouzu wa  
ima mo iroasezu azayakani mae wo muiteiru  
ookikunareru you ni senobishite mita keshiki  
toki ni wa kujikesouni naru keredo gutto namida koraete…" _3

She pushed down on the handle, opening the door into the hall. Hilary stood in the doorway, disbelieving that the source of that flawless voice was one cold-hearted Tala Ivanov.

--

_Featured songs: _

1 the GazettE- Cassis

2 Kinya Kotani- In the moonlight (featured in Gravitation)

3 the GazettE- Best friends


End file.
